The present invention relates generally to articles of clothing, and is particularly concerned with wet suits of the type used in water sports such as surfing, sail boarding (wind surfing), diving and swimming.
Most wet suits are made of relatively thick, insulative material such as neoprene and have zippers or other fasteners extending down the back or front to enable a person to don or remove the wet suit. However, these fasteners are uncomfortable and relatively inflexible, which can cause problems when the water sport involves repeated crouching or bending movements, as is typically the case with surfing, for example. Also, they can easily weaken, jam or break after repeated use, requiring repair or replacement.